New School
by AnimeLover 569
Summary: Aiya Fukao has two years of school left but her life changes when she gets into a love triangle between Nori and Ryota.
1. Characters

A fanfic that combines two of my favourite shows, Hana Yori Dango and Zyuohgers, and its base off my love triangle, Leo/Amu/Tusk, not Leo/Amu/Yamato sorry.

Haruka Tateishi as Aiya Fukao

She's a new student and the only person who's not rich at Kanto High, she has a crush on Nori Takao. She's works part time so she can get her family money because she's not rich. She's friendly and always want to help people who's been hurt, she's also a trained fighter.

Tsurugi Watanabe as Nori Takao

Aiya's first friend at the school, he has feelings for a girl from his past. He's been friends with Ryota Satoru since childhood so they think of themselves as brothers. Just like Aiya, Nori is friendly and he also helps people, he just prefers to be by himself

Shouhei Nanba as Ryota Satoru, he's popular at the school and he gets into fights so a lot of people look up to him, he gained feelings for Aiya, when he first saw her stood up for a girl being bullied. Ryota can be intimidating and short tempered but he's a good guy

Miki Yanagi as Yuki Satoru, Ryota's older sister, she usually tells him what to do and they get into arguments. But Yuki is actually a kind and gentle person, she acts like a mother because her and Ryota's mother lives in new york, Yuki is also dating Seiji Toshio

Masaki Nakao as Seiji Toshio, Aiya's childhood friend, he acts like an older brother to Aiya because they knew each other since childhood, they go to different schools but have the same jobs, he's also dating Yuki Satoru, who is Ryota's older sister. He's wise and smart, he always gets A's.


	2. Meeting Nori and Ryota

**Aiya was cleaning up the side walk after being littered**

 _Ok just two years left of Kanto high, that nots too bad._ Aiya thought, she went to put the rubbish in the bin but she also heard music

 **She followed the sound and met a black haired guy listening to his phone**

"Um, excuse me"Aiya asked, the guy turned off his phone

"Huh what?"he asked

"If you want to listen to your phone, I suggest wearing headphones, so nobody will bother about your like in music"Aiya said

"I already do that but I always think when everyone goes home, you can listen without headphones"he repiled

"Who are you anyway"he asked

"Aiya Fukao"Aiya said

"Nori Takao"Nori said

"Nice to meet you Takao-san"Aiya said

"Yeah you too"Nori

"Listen I'm sorry for I said about your music, just try and think about the next time you play it"Aiya said

"Will do"Nori said

 **Aiya began to walk home and she had a big blush on her face**

 _Why am I blushing? Its not like I like that guy do I?_

 **The next day, Aiya was ready to go to her class**

"Hey did you hear there's a fight?"One of the students asked

"Yeah, its cold, I mean a guy threatening a girl?"the other student said

 _A girl being harassed?_ Aiya thought

 **Aiya saw the guy and girl and she kicked the guy, another guy saw her**

"Listen if she doesn't want to be with you don't harassed her! You pig!"Aiya yelled

"Whoa..."a guy said

 **A guy went down towards the fight and planted a red card on the bully's face**

"Thats what you get for harassment"He said

"Thank you two so much"the girl said, she ran back to her class

"Who are you?"Aiya asked

"I was watching, thought you needed help and I came down to help"he said

"Ok but whats with the red card?"Aiya asked

"What you seriously don't know about the red card?! What are you new?"he asked

"Yes I am, but whats with the red card?"Aiya asked

"Its a war card, I plant it in lockers when I'm looking for a fight or if people tick me off"he said

"Oh ok"Aiya said

"So why are you here newbie?"he asked

"Its Aiya Fukao not newbie and I have reasons"Aiya said

"Ryota Satoru"He said

"What?"Aiya asked

"My name is Ryota Satoru. I'm the heir of the Satoru company"Ryota said

"Well good for you, I need to head to class"Aiya said, she went back to her class but Ryota was confused

 _Huh I dont get it? I mention my parents company and she hasn't fell for me? Oh I get it a fight huh? Well just look out._ Ryota thought

* * *

 **Its almost dark for me and thats all I can think off for now.**


	3. Summer

**The next day Aiya was working at a sweet shop with a friend of hers**

"Hey Aiya-San are you ok?"Seiji asked

"Huh yeah it's just yesterday was really weird."Aiya replied

"Why?"Seiji asked

"I saw a girl being harassed so I stepped in"Aiya said

"As always you step in."Seiji said

"I couldn't just stand there besides there wasn't any fighting, anyway this guy came in a gave the bully a red card, he also told me that his name is Ryota Satoru"Aiya explained

 _Satoru?_ Seiji thought

"A red card? What's that?"Seiji asked

"I don't fully know, Ryota-kun said that he plants them in lockers when he's looking for fights or someone ticked him off"Aiya explained

"Hey next summer my family is camping, wanna come?"Seiji asked

"Why me? Don't you have a girlfriend?"Aiya asked

"Yeah but she has a modelling gig in France next summer"Seiji said

"Come on, you and I have been friends since kindergarten"Sejij said

"Ok. Sure I'll love to go to with you"Aiya said

 **They closed up the shop and Aiya began to walk home but she saw Ryota and he saw her**

"Ryota-kun?"Aiya asked, he walked towards her

"Next summer I'll be in Hawaii, I want you to come with me."Ryota said

"Sorry, I can't. Seiji-San invited me to go camping with him"Aiya said

"What?! Where?"Ryota asked

"In Ota."Aiya replied

"That's a city"Ryota said

"Not the city we're going to Jonanjima Seaside Park! Now can I go home?!"Aiya asked

"Hey what's with the attitude?! I only wanted to invite you somewhere!"Ryota yelled

"My mum will throw a fit if I'm late from work, that's why I have the attitude!"Aiya yelled, she walked passed Ryota and she continued to walk home, Ryota took out his phone

"Hey change of plans, I don't feel about Hawaii anymore"Ryota said.

 **It was summer and Aiya was helping Seiji setting up camp**

"Ok tell me more about this Ryota guy. Last week when I invited you here, did he really invite to Hawaii just after?"Seiji asked

"Yeah but I already agreed to come here."Aiya replied

"Yeah but I'm wondering why he asked you. Did you get a red card?"asked Seiji

"No but he has been bugging me for the past few days. I'm just trying to aviod him so I wont get a red card"Aiya replied

"Hmm, you met him, and the next day he asked you to go to Hawaii with him, then he's been bugging you until summer. Does he like you?"Seiji asked and Aiya blushed

"What?! Why would he like me? He's a big shot, his family donates money to the school."Aiya said.

"It's just weird."Seiji said, Aiya then screamed

"What's wrong?!"Seiji asked

"Ryota-kun's here. Look"Aiya said, pointing towards him, he was with Nori and they went to Seiji and Aiya

"So this is your camp?"Ryota asked

"Yeah, I'm Seiji Toshio, nice to meet you"Seiji said

"Ryota Satoru."Ryota said

"Yeah. Aiya-San told me about you."Seiji said

"Do you help?"Nori asked

"No we're fine."Aiya said, she began to blush, Ryota saw them

"Here"Nori said handing his hand out, Aiya looked at him

"Get up"Nori said.

Aiya took Nori's hand and she gotten up, Ryota gotten angry.

"But seriously why are you here? Takao-San I thought you were in Hawaii"Aiya said

"Ryota changed his mind. And I hope you don't mind but I brought a friend"Nori said

 _Ryota-kun changed his mind? Hah he just did that so he can tease me more_. Aiya thought

"This is Haruka Tsugumori"Nori said

 _His friend's a female? Why did I asked that? I dont have feelings for him._ Aiya thought

"Hello"Haruka said

"I know you, you're that model who lived in France. Wow you're really pretty in real life."Aiya said

"Why thank you, it's nice to meet you"Haruka said

"Also Fukao, we're having a party on Ryota's boat, do you and your friend want to come?"Nori asked

"I'm sorry but we don't own clothes for that"Aiya said

"It's fine, I have a spare tux. Your friend can borrow it."Nori said.

"And I have a nice dress that's too small for me so I'll be glad to give to you"Haruka said

"Thank you so much"Aiya said

 **Haruka went to show Aiya and Seiji, Ryota's boat.**

"NORI!"Ryota yelled, Nori looked at him and Ryota punched him

"What was that for?!"Nori asked

"I was going to ask her to come!"Ryota replied

"Well just be happy, she's coming, you know how I feel about Haruka"Nori said.

"Fine, just make sure that you stay away from Aiya when the party starts"Ryota said

 **On the boat, Haruka was helping Aiya getting ready**

"So how do you Nori-kun?"Haruka asked

"I met Takao-San, when I was cleaning up the school, he was listening to music without his headphones so I went to talk to him"Aiya said

"Well it looks like he made a great impression on you, since you two know each other"Haruka said

"Huh?"Aiya asked

 **Later in the party hall everyone was ready and Seiji was on his phone talking to his girlfriend**

"Really your gig finished already?"Seiji asked

"So will you make it here?"Seiji asked

"Oh ok see you in 4 weeks"Seiji said, he turned off his phone

 **Haruka and Aiya then arrived, Ryota saw Aiya and he began to blush**

"Ok everyone, lets get this party started."Haruka said, she then walked to Nori

 **Aiya went to the window and saw Haruka with Nori and she got upset**

"Hey what's wrong?"Ryota asked

"Its nothing"Aiya said

"Are you crying?"Ryota asked

"Takao-san was the first friend I made at Kanto high, so I guess it was hard for me to know that he has a girlfriend"Aiya replied

"Hey, I need to ask you something, well now two things"Ryota said

"What?"Aiya asked

"Have you...fallen for Nori?"Ryota asked

"No I haven't. Why are you being so kind to me?"Aiya asked

 **Ryota looked at her**

"I'm going outside I need some air"Aiya said

 **Aiya walked out of the main hall and she stared at the ocean, a tear drop fell, a jacket then fell onto Aiya**

"Its cold, you need it more than me"Ryota said

"Why this kind? All we did was fight"Aiya asked

"Well...um...I...its nothing."Ryota said

"Ok"Aiya said

 **After Summer was finished Seiji and Aiya went back to work**

"Hey what happened at the party?"Seiji asked

"I don't know but what I really don't know is how Ryota-kun went from mean to nice"Aiya said

 **Meanwhile at Ryota's house, he was lying on his bed, he remembered his conversation with Aiya and he was blush**

"You idiot, Ryota, you should of told her"Ryota said to himself

* * *

 **I wanted to add a romance between Ryota and Aiya because if you havent seen my** **Instagram pics, Nori is base off of Rui, Aiya is based off of Makino and Ryota is based off of Domyouji. Makino does have feelings for Rui but Domyouji have feelings Makino. Also the bit at the party was written while listening to Tsukushi's theme(saddest music alive people!) I hope you enjoy it**


	4. Goodbye Nori

**Aiya woke up in her room and remembered Ryota giving her his jacket**

 _Why did he do that? Is Seiji right? Does Ryota-kun like me?_ Aiya thought

 **Aiya began to walk to school but three girls stood in her way**

"Who are you three?"Aiya asked

"We are the beautiful three. I'm Suzuko"Suzuko said

"I'm Ruka"Ruka said

"And I'm Sumiye"Sumiye said

"Aiya"Aiya said

"We know who you are. You're the girl who Ryota-senpai has hie eye on"Suzuko said

"Look, I was just upset and he talked to me, I'm not even dating him"Aiya

"Good stay away from him because I'm only one made for him"Suzuko said

"I'm trying to stay away from him, honest"Aiya

"Maybe you should of had a red card from the F4, so then you'll quit this high that you're not made for!"Suzuko yelled at Aiya, she then slapped Aiya and she then fell onto the ground

 **Out of no where Suzuko, Ruka and Sumiye got splashed with water**

"Leave her alone"Someone said

 **Suzuko, Ruka and Sumiye turned around and they saw Ryota**

"Ryota-senpai, babe, don't look at me like that"Suzuko said, Ryota put a red card on Suzuko's forehead

"Now leave me and Aiya alone"Ryota said

 **The three girls left and Ryota then walked towards Aiya, her check was bruised from the slap**

"You ok?"Ryota asked

"I'm fine, its just a bruise"Aiya replied, Ryota then held Aiya's chin to see her bruise

"This is bad"Ryota said

 **He then picked up Aiya in a bridal way and he began to take her somewhere**

"Hey the school is the other way!"Aiya said

"I'm taking you somewhere"Ryota said

"Why I'm not that injured"Aiya asked

 **Ryota stopped walking**

"Don't say things like that, your cheek isn't also a bruise but it's also bleeding"Ryota yelled

"Doesn't the school have a nurse"Aiya asked

"yeah but I want you get better somewhere without those stupid girl"Ryota said, he continued to walk

"Hey Ryota-kun, Suzuko said that you belong to her so are you two dating?"Aiya asked

"No we're not, just stop talking"Ryota said

 **They arrived at a mansion and they went inside. Once they were inside Ryota helped Aiya to get back onto her feet. The maids then came**

"She got bullied today, can you please fix her wounds?"Ryota asked

"Sure thing sir Satoru"one of the maids said

 **They took Aiya to one of the rooms and got her wounds bandage. She then walked towards the front door**

"Hey, where are you going?"Ryota asked

"I need to go back to school"Aiya said

"With those girls? I think you should stay here until those girls quit the school."Ryota said

"Its ok. They were just confused about what happened last night"Aiya said

"Speaking of confusion, Aiya, if you don't have feelings for Nori then do you...um... do you have feelings for that Seiji guy?"Ryota asked

"WHAT?!"Aiya screamed

"You ok?"Ryota asked

"No I dont have feelings for Seiji-san, one he's my childhood friend and two, he has a girlfriend!"Aiya said

"Ok, I'm sorry"Ryota asked

"Whatever and here's I thought you were trying to be nice"Aiya said

 **She was about to open the door but Ryota grabbed her arm and he kissed her**

 _EH?! Ryota-kun!_

 **She pushed herself away from him and she ran outside**

 _I DID IT! I didn't tell her my feelings but I did something more awesome_

 **Aiya walked to her lockers but she had two things on her mind**

 _Who are the F4, I only met Takao-san and Ryota-kun. Speaking of Ryota-kun why did he kiss me like that?_

 **Two men then walked towards Aiya**

"Are you Aiya Fukao?"One of them asked

"Yes. Who are you?"Aiya asked

"Yamato Mitsuo"Yamato said

"Ryo Saburo" Ryo said

"You may not know us but we're the others memebers of the F4"Yamato said

"F4?"Aiya asked

"Yeah, you may know our leader, goes by the name Ryota Satoru"Ryo said

 **Aiya remembered Ryota kissing her and she blushed**

"Hey you sick? You've red like a tomato"Yamato asked

"No I'm fine its just that, my cheek was badly injured so Ryota-kun carried me back to his house and-"Aiya said

"HE TOOK YOU TO HIS HOUSE?!"Ryo and Yamato asked

"Yeah. Why is that so shocking?"Aiya asked

"Because you're the first girl that's been to his house directly by him"Ryo said

"Uh I'm going to get some air"Aiya said

 **She ran to where she first met Nori**

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT PYOTA! I HATE YOU!"Aiya yelled

"Ryota"Nori

"Takao-san"Aiya said and she blushed

"Its Ryota not Pyota. If you want to say bad stuff of a guy, get his name right"Nori said

"Oh, sorry."Aiya said

"Whats wrong?"Nori asked

"Ryota-kun happened."Aiya said

"He was just trying to be your friend"Nori said

"But Yamato and Ryo said that I was the first girl that he took to his house"Aiya said

"Ryota may be stubborn but he's a great guy. You should give him a chance"Nori said

"Alright, are you ok though?"Aiya asked

"Honestly no. Haruka is going back to France tomorrow"Nori

 **Unknowing to Aiya, Ryota opened the door and saw Aiya and Nori together**

"Listen to me Takao-san, if you love Haruka-san so much you have to go after her"Aiya said

 **Ryo and Yamato went to them**

"Yeah, we all know that you hate it when people get into your life but we're all here for you"Ryo said

"Ok Ryota you can come out now"Nori said

 **Ryota opened the door and then walked to them**

"Nori, I think you should listen to Aiya, if you love Haruka so much then follow your heart"said Ryota

"Thanks guys"Nori said

 **At the airport, Haruka, Ryota, Ryo, Yamato and Aiya were at the airport, Aiya was waiting for Nori**

"You ok?"Ryota asked

"Yeah but Takao-san isn't here when Haruka-san is leaving"Aiya said

"Do you really have feelings for Nori? After what I did to you?"Ryota asked

"I told you that Takao-san is the first friend I met, so its natural for me to worry about him"Aiya said

"Ok my flight is about to take off"Haruka said, she was about to get on the plane

"Wait!"Nori yelled, he yelled he ran to the others

"Nori-kun what are you doing here?"Haruka asked

"Can I come with you?"Nori asked

"Sure I would love you to come"Haruka replied

"Thanks"Nori said

 **Aiya, Ryota, Ryo and Yakumo watched the plane take off**

"Hey Aiya do you want to go out on a date?"Ryota asked, the plane's engine was loud so Aiya didnt hear him

"What was that?"Aiya asked

"Ok I'll come up with a place and a time and I'll tell you"Ryota said

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy this fanfic so far because I really worked on it also the reason why I have a character called Yamato, its because in Hana Yori Dango there's a character called Akria. Also I can't wait to write the date chapter**


	5. First date

**When Aiya was studying Suzuko went to her**

"Suzuko?"Aiya asked

"Listen stay away from Ryota-senpai or you will regret it"Suzuko

"Suzuko-chan, Ryota-San is coming here"Ruka said

 **Suzuko turned around and she was looking up at him**

"Move"Ryota said

"You heard him Aiya move!"Suzuko said

 **Ryota grabbed Suzuko hair and he moved her out of the way**

"OMG! Ryota-senpai touched my hair and he noticed me for the second time"Suzuko said

"Sunday. One O clock. Main Street don't be late"Ryota said

 **Ryota left the class room and all the students looked at Aiya**

"How did you get Ryota the toughest dude in school to ask you out one a date?"A student asked

"I don't know this bizarre year started when I first met him."Aiya said

 **On Sunday Seiji and Aiya were out shopping but Aiya kept on thinking on what Ryota said to her**

"Hey Seiji-San what time is it?"Aiya asked

"1:30."Seiji said

"Ok"Aiya asked

 **Meanwhile Ryota was at Main Street and he was waiting for Aiya. He looked at his watch, it was two o clock but he sat down still waiting for Aiya. Aiya kept on looking at her watch and it then started to snow.**

"Listen Seiji-San I'm sorry but I have to check Main Street"Aiya said, she began to ran to Main Street

 _He won't be there. Will he?_ Aiya thought.

 **She ran to Main Street and she was surprised to see Ryota waiting for her in the snow**

"You're late!"Ryota yelled, Ryota walked towards Aiya she thought that he was going hit her but he ended up hugging her

"Ryota-kun?"Aiya asked

"It's cold"Ryota said

"How long did you wait for me?"Aiya asked

"I waited 4 hours for you Aiya"Ryota replied

"Look I'm sorry for being late but I didn't know about this"Aiya said

"Didn't know?! I asked you out at the plane station"Ryota

"I think you mean airport. And I couldn't hear you"Aiya replied

"Anyway, follow me"Ryota said

 **Ryota began to take Aiya to a rich coffee shop**

"Sorry I'm not rich like you."Aiya said

"Oh well then let's go to one of your shops"Ryota

"Ok well I know I little coffee shop down the street, let's go there"Aiya said

 **They walked to the coffee shop, Aiya and Ryota went inside the lift**

"Hurry up I'm freezing like smell"Ryota said

"Don't you mean freezing like hell?"Aiya asked

"Whatever"Ryota

 **Meanwhile the lift was able to get to the second floor but the lift stopped moving**

"We stopped"Aiya said

"Yeah..."Ryota said quietly

"You ok?"Ayia asked

"Totally...no"Ryota said and he fell onto Aiya

"Hey!"Aiya said, she managed to get Ryota off of her. But his head was on her lap

"Hey are you ok?"Aiya asked

 **She put her hand on his forehead**

"You're sick! Why did you wait for 4 hours?"Aiya asked

"Uh...just because."Ryota said

"Here you can have my scarf."Aiya said, she put her scarf around Ryota's neck and she put her coat on Ryota

"There, now rest"Aiya said

"Ok"Ryota said

"Listen, I know I won't be able to get an answer out of you but why did you ask me to come here?"Aiya asked

"I uh...wanted to hang out with you. Besides its your fault I'm sick"Ryota said

"Hey I'm the only nurse you got when we get out you can get your mother to help you get better"Aiya said

"I haven't seen my mother in years"Ryota said

"Seriously? So you live all alone?"Aiya asked

"You must be lonely"Aiya said

"Not really, I have an older sister, her names Yuki. She's coming home soon"Ryota said

"Oh ok, well since I was late I give you full permission to hit me"Aiya said, Ryota looked at her

 **Ryota got up and placed his hand on Aiya's cheek and he was leaning towards her, then later the lift doors opened**

"Hey you children shouldn't be here it's being demolish soon"One of the workers said

"Demolish?!"Aiya asked

"Yeah but if you two shouldn't be trespassing here! GET OUT!"The worker said

 **Aiya and Ryota were walking outside but a guy went up to Aiya**

"Hey do you want to take a survey?"he asked

"Huh? No thanks"Aiya said

"Oh come on just one"the guy said

"Hey! Bonehead! She said no"Ryota said

"Oh ok I'll go! Just don't hurt me!"the guy said and he ran away

"You alright?"Ryota asked

"Yeah I'm fine"Aiya said

 **Ryota looked at her and placed his hand on Aiya's head. He then smiled, she began to blush. The next day at school Suzuko, Ruka and Sumiye went to Aiya**

"Oh Aiya-chan, why didn't you mention that you were dating Ryota-senpai, if you did we'd probably left you alone"Suzuko said

"What are you talking about?"Aiya asked

"Just go and look at the board silly-billy"Ruka said

 **Aiya ran outside to see the news board and it shown a picture of Ryota touching Aiya's head.**

"Hey Ryota, we saw the news board. Since when did you and Aiya-chan started dating?"Ryo asked

"Uh look it was horrible she was four hours late, and we got stuck in a elevator"Ryota said

"An elevator?"Yamato asked

"Yeah and she's the reason why I got sick"Ryota said

"Thats not what we saw" Yamato said

"Well that what happened"Ryota said

"Oh, hey Aiya-san"Ryo said

 **Ryota saw Aiya and he smiled**

"You need to come with me"Aiya said

"Ok"Ryota said

 **Aiya and Ryota went to the news board and they saw the picture**

"Did you have one of your bodyguards spying on you?"Aiya asked

"What?! No! I didnt know who took this picture"Ryota said

 **After school Aiya went home and her mother, father and little brother looking at her**

"What are you guys looking at me like that?"Aiya asked

"Aiya is it true that you're dating Ryota Satoru, the heir of the Satoru company?"Mrs Fukao asked

"Mum, it was one date besides he got sick and I had to take care of him"Aiya said

"But you will go on more dates with him right? Right?!"Mr Fukao asked

"Why are you asking me to date him, Dad?"Aiya asked

"Because your father didnt get his promotion at his job"Mrs Fukao said

"Thats why I work at the sweet shop its so I can get us money so what does Ryota-kun have to do with it?"Aiya

"Onee-chan, Mum and Dad were thinking if you marry Ryota-san he can lend us money that we need"Tsubasa said

 _MARRIAGE_ _?! I JUST BEEN ON A DISASTER DATE WITH RYOTA-KUN! Now that you think about it, he is kinda cute, but seriously me and Ryota-kun?_ Aiya thought

 **The next day Aiya was walking to school and saw that Ryota was waiting for her**

"You're late"Ryota said

"My class doesnt start until an hour"Aiya said

"You know there are times where you truly annoy me"Ryota said

"Then why do you always bug me?"Aiya asked

"But there are other times where you truly amaze me"Ryota said

"Huh?"Aiya asked

"Like yesterday, we got suck in an elevator and you took care of me when I got sick even though you could of made fun of me, because I was at my weakest you but you didn't you helped me to get better and you allowed me hit you for being late yesterday, you're really something Aiya"Ryota said

 **He then went inside the school and left Aiya with a huge blush on her face**

 _This feeling...its the same for what I had for Takao-san, so if I did have feelings for Takao-san, am I now getting feelings for Ryota-kun?_ Aiya thought

* * *

 **I couldnt help myself for this chapter, I loved the scene in the seires where Domyouji waits for Makino, its snow in the anime but in the live action hana yori dango it's rain. I hope you enjoy it**


	6. Confession

**Aiya went to class but then a new girl walked to her**

"You're Aiya Fukao-san, right, the girl who's been on date with Satoru-Sama?"the girl asked

"Uh...well um, he got sick and I had to take care of him"Aiya said

"Oh dont be so modest, it must be true love that Satoru-sama asks you out on a date"the girl said

"Who are you?"Aiya asks

"My name is Miho"Miho said

"Ok nice to meet you"Aiya said

 **After a few classes, in Aiya's last class Miho met up with Aiya**

"Hey so do you want to hang out?"Miho asked

"Sorry I can't I bet Ryota-kun will barge in an try to hang out with me again"Aiya said

"Oh please! I'll be your best friend"Miho said

"Ok where do you want to go?"Aiya asked

"There's a new club down street, I wanna check it out"Miho said

"Uh ok..."Aiya said unsurely

 **Aiya and Miho arrived at the club**

"Wow this is amazing!"Miho yelled, Aiya looked a bit ill but a blonde guy went up to her and Miho

"Hey, you ok?"He asked

"Yeah, I just think I'm not up for this"Aiya said, Miho started to dance but she pushed Aiya into the bloke and he caught her

"Oops my hand slipped"Miho said, she got her phone out and took a picture

"Hey you ok?"The bloke asked

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'll just be heading home. Come on Miho"Aiya said, she turned around and Miho wasn't there.

"Miho?"Aiya asked

 **The next day at school Aiya went to her class. Suzuko and her friends arrived at Aiya's desk**

"First you date the hottest guy in school and now this"Suzuko said, she placed the picture on Aiya's desk

"You kissing another bloke, weren't you?"Ruka asked

"I did not! I guess from the angle of the photo it looks it but I didn't!"Aiya yelled

"You liar!"Suymie yelled

 **Aiya went to her locker and she opened it.**

"No!"Aiya said

 **She received a red card**

"A red card! I thought Ryota-kun and I were already at war"Aiya said

 **She put the red card in her bag, Miho saw her and then Aiya saw a few boys walking towards and she began to fight them, she then ran outside and she continued to fight them but one of the boys hit Aiya with a baseball bat and she fell to the ground. Ryota then arrived**

"Why are you beating her up? I never gave her a card"Ryota said

 _Then who?_ Aiya thought

 **Ryota was about to fight the guys but Miho then arrived which cause Ryota to stop.**

"They're looking out for you, Satoru-sama! She went to a club and kiss a fellow, a friend of mine took the picture."Miho said, she gave the picture to Ryota, he became heart broken

"Ryota-Kun it's a lie! Miho invited me and I tripped and that guy helped me!"Aiya said

"But look at the evidence! Pictures don't lie!"Miho said

 **Ryota dropped the picture and began to walk away, Miho followed him. Aiya continued to get beaten up by the bullies. Miho saw Ryota standing near some trees**

"Satoru-sama!"Miho cheered but Ryota kept on looking at the sky

"Satoru-sama?"Miho asked

"Listen, you should do better. If Aiya-San doesn't see what a catch you are then she doesn't deserve you"Miho said

"She was the only one who wasn't interested in my family business..."Ryota said

"Oh Satoru-sama, you been through a lot."Miho said

"That girl...MADE A FOOL OUT OF ME!"Ryota yelled

"Exactly! Now let's go out!"Miho asked

"Don't you see I just left her! If I want her to see how I feel, I need to help her!"Ryota said, and he began to run away from Miho

"But..."Miho said

 **Aiya was chained to a car and they began to drive the car which caused Aiya to run against her will, she kept on falling and then Ryota came fighting the guys and stopping the car. Ryota then walked to Aiya, who fell on the ground**

"Listen I'm sorry"Ryota said

"Look if you said that it didn't happen then I believe you"Ryota

"Thank you..."Ayia said

 **Ryota took off his shirt and gave it Aiya**

"Put it on"Ryota said

 **Aiya put on Ryota's shirt and he then picked up Aiya in a bridal way and he took her back to his house**

"Hey she needs a bath, she got badly injured"Ryota said

"Ok, right this way Ms"said the maid

 **After Aiya took her bath, she was told to go to Ryota's room**

"Hey I hope it's no trouble but I phoned your mother. I mentioned that you're going to be staying here tonight due to what happened at school today"Ryota said

"Your hair's straight"Aiya said

"Yeah it does that when its wet, even though I have messy hair"Ryota said

"Ok but why did you want to me to come here?"Aiya asked

"I'm going to fix your wounds and it may sting"Ryota said

"Oh no"Aiya said

 **After Ryota bandaged Aiya's wounds they sat on Ryota's bed**

"Hey Aiya, those pictures with you and that guy."Ryota said

"Yeah..."Aiya said

"You didn't really kiss him did you?"Ryota asked

"What? Bonehead! I thought you believed me!"Aiya said

"But the angle"Ryota said and Aiya threw a pillow at him

"I know what it's looks like! But I would never kiss a guy I only just met!"Aiya yelled, Ryota did nothing

"Hey why aren't you fighting back?"Aiya asked

"Oh please don't tell that you're jealous? Yeah right bah"Aiya said

"Maybe"Ryota said and he put the pillow down

"Well yeah I am jealous, I'm really jealous that I'll kill that guy if he did something to you. Because...I love you"Ryota said, Aiya was in complete shock

"You ok?"Ryota asked

"You just..."Aiya said

"Told you that I love you? Well it's true, I've been meaning to tell you that even since the party."Ryota said

 **Ryota began to move closer to Aiya and he also began to lean in closer but she moved her head, Ryota grabbed her chin and moved her head so they were looking at each other.**

"Ryota-kun...stop..."Aiya said

"I can't stop"Ryota said

 **Ryota then kissed Aiya. When they stopped, Aiya ran off the bed**

"You ok?"Ryota asked

"Yeah...one of your maids said they prepaired a bed for me"Aiya said

"Aiya wait"Ryota said and Aiya looked at him

"I meant what I said. About loving you, don't ignore it."Ryota said

 **Aiya went to her room but she couldn't sleep, she kept remembering what Ryota told her, the next day the maids brought her food and a new uniform**

"Hey where Ryota-kun?"Aiya asked

"Oh Ryota-San? Well he went to school rather early he was upset"the maid said

 _flashback_

 _"ITS PAYBACK TIME!"Ryota said very angry like_

 _flashback ended_

"Payback?!"Aiya asked

 **At the school Aiya saw the boys that beaten her up tied up on the roof.**

"Listen Ryota, don't you think this is enough"Yamato asked

"Yeah if you cut the ropes they'll die"Ryo said

 **Aiya then arrived at the roof**

"What's going on?"Aiya asked

"Oh Aiya you're just in time"Ryota said

"I don't care, these guys are petrified"Aiya said

"But they hurt you the other day"Ryota said

"You had your revenge. Now stop they had enough"Aiya said

"Ok, since you think that they had enough"Ryota said

"Why are they acting like they're together?"Ryo asked

"Dunno"Yamato said

 **They heard footsteps and the door opened they all saw who it was.**

"Takao-San!"Aiya yelled

"I'm back guys."Nori said.

* * *

 **Miho was the one who put the red card in Aiya's locker because Miho has feelings for Ryota. And the reason why Aiya put the red card in her bag is a** **secret, I hope you enjoyed it**


	7. Nori's back

**Aiya ran up to Nori**

"Takao-san what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in France with Haruka-san"Aiya said

"Yeah, you were moping when you found out that Haruka-chan was going to France"Ryo said

"Well, I missed you guys, espaically the girl who told me to follow my feelings"Nori said and he place his hand on Aiya's head

 **Ryota walked towards them and grabbed Aiya's hand and moved her away from Nori**

"Well its all fine and dainty to see you Nori but Aiya and I are together"Ryota said

"You are?!"Yamato asked

"Thats cool, also Ryota"Nori said

"Huh?"Ryota asked

"Its fine and dandy not dainty"Nori asked, Ryota gotten mad

"Anyway, lets celebrate both the reunion of F4 and the fact that Ryota and Aiya-san are a couple"Ryo said

 **They were at a resurant that Seiji worked at, Aiya was talking to Seiji**

"Whoa dude, looks like you got some competition"Yamato said

"Yeah, she seems to know that guy too"Ryo said

"That's Seiji, her childhood friend"Ryota said

"So she's coming tomorrow?"Aiya asked

"Yeah, I've been waiting for a long time but tomorrow, Yuki finally comes home"Seiji

"Yuki?"Aiya asked, she then looked at Ryota

 _Flashback_

 _"You must be lonely"Aiya said_

 _"Not really, I have an older sister, her names Yuki. She's coming home soon"Ryota said_

 _flashback ended_

 _His sister is called Yuki, and Seiji's girlfriend is called Yuki. Could they be the same person?_ Aiya thought

"I'm going to get some air"Nori said

 **He walked past Aiya, and he had a look on his face that seemed familiar to her, Aiya then sat down at the table**

"Hey Aiya-san whats wrong"Ryo asked

"I think something happened in France which cause Takao-san to come back here"Aiya said

"What do you mean?"Yamato asked

"Ryota-kun remember the whole fiasco yesterday and how you felt when you thought I did something to upset you?"Aiya asked

"Yeah, but I'm glad that it was fake"Ryota said

"I think Takao-san is heartbroken"Aiya said

 **The guys looked at her. They went to one of the new paper shops that Aiya goes to**

"So this is one of your shops?"Yamato asked

"Shut up"Aiya said, she was flipping through the pages and found an article on Haruka

"Here!"Aiya said, Ryota took the paper off of her

"Haruka Tsugumori, announces that she is engaged to french artist, Ayer Basset, their wedding will be at Le Chateau Charmant within two months."Ryota read, then gave the paper back to Aiya and she folded it up

"Damn, thats going be hard on Nori, don't you think?"Yamato asked

"I mean, it was must stink of finding out that the person you love, is either in love with someone else or getting married"Yamato said, Aiya thought about what Yamato said and she began to run

"Aiya!"Ryota yelled

 _Sorry Ryota-kun, I know how you feel of me but Takao-san is heart broken, he needs a friend._ Aiya thought

 **It started to rain but Aiya continued running until she found Nori, looking at one of Haruka's posters**

"What are you doing here?"Nori asked

"You're hurt! You need a friend"Aiya said

"I'm fine, besides you dont know whats its like when you find out that your childhood crush runs off to someone else!"Nori yelled

"Takao-san..."Ayata said, she head tilt down

"Huh?"Nori asked

"You maybe right but I do know what is like to see someone you like have feelings for someone else, I used to feel that pain!"Ayata yelled

"And did you do get over it, you went to my best friend"Nori said

 **He was to slap Ayata but Ryota stopped him**

"Nori you're too violent like this so I think the best thing for you is to take a break from the F4 until your temper calm down"Ryota said

* * *

 **I liked this version better than the original idea I had so I hope you enjoy this part.**


	8. Yuki and Seiji reunited

**A Yuki and Seiji part, with hints of Ryota and Aiya**

* * *

 **Aiya was cleaning up the shop when she heard Seiji cheering**

"YEAH! Tomorrow's going to be great!"Seiji yelled

"Tomorrow? I thought your girlfriend was coming yesterday"Aiya said

"Yeah but her plane got delayed so she and I are going out tomorrow"Seiji said

"Well, good for you, but I need to find a way to get Takao-san back into the F4 before the terrible three kill me"Aiya said

"Well, I know you, you don't give up. You're just like Yuki"Seiji said

"Yuki?"Aiya asked

 **flashback**

 _"Seriously? So you live all alone?"Aiya asked_

 _"You must be lonely"Aiya said_

 _"Not really, I have an older sister, her names Yuki. She's coming home soon"Ryota said_

 **End of flashback**

 _Oh boy, if its the same Yuki, then that means Seiji will be at the same airport with Ryota-kun and knowing how much they hate each other. Its not going to be a good reunion._ Aiya thought

 **The next day, Seiji was the airport but he met up with Ryota**

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"Ryota and Seiji asked each other

"I'M HERE TO MEET UP WITH YUKI/ONEE-CHAN!"They yelled

"You know my girlfriend?"Seiji asked

"Your what?!"Ryota asked

"Excuse me here bub, but I'm meeting my sister and there is no way, that my sister is dating-"Ryota began to say

"Ahum?"A girl asked, Ryota and Seiji looked at the girl and it was Yuki

"Onee-chan"Ryota said

"Ryota. Seiji-kun, its great to see you again"Yuki said

"You're seriously dating this bozo?"Ryota asked

"Said the guy bullying my childhood friend"Seiji said

"Bullying? Ok I admit I teased her but I saved her from getting run over. But I would never bully Aiya"Ryota said

 **Yuki and Seiji were at the park, Yuki had to wear sunglasses and a hat, to hide herself**

"What did he mean saved her getting run over?"Seiji asked

"I don't know. But its nice to see that you really trustful of Aiya-san."Yuki said

"Well, she and I grew up together, it be natural for me to be protective"Seiji said

"How does Ryota know about Aiya-san?"Yuki asked

"Thats a long story. How about we go to the zoo?"Seiji asked

"Yeah, aside from being a model I never had a normal life"Yuki said

 **Seiji and Yuki arrived at the zoo**

"Wow, so many animals!"Yuki yelled

"I'm glad you having fun"Seiji said

"Look penguins!"Yuki said

 **Yuki and Seiji smiled at each other and checked out the** **aquarium**

"Fishes"Yuki said

 **Later Seiji arrived to work at the sweet shop**

"Seiji, how was your date?"Aiya asked

"It was fine"Seiji said

"Sorry, last night when you said that Yuki-san was coming back to Japan, I remembered that Ryota-kun told me in the elevator about his sister"Aiya said

"Its fine, I was in shock but I was alright."Seiji said

"Well, see ya, I need to get back to school, Ryota-kun was kind enough to let me work during school breaks so I can earn more money"Aiya said

 **She left the store to go back to school and Seiji began working**

 _What did he mean?_ Seiji thought

 **flashback**

 _"Bullying? Ok I admit I teased her but I saved her from getting run over."Ryota said_

 **end of flashback**

 **Yuki then came to the shop**

"Wow, so this is where you work?"Yuki asked

"Yeah, I work with Aiya"Seiji

"Ah, so she's the girl I saw running past me?"Yuki asked

"Yeah. Sorry but I wont be able to go out until my shift is over"Seiji said

"Its ok, I'm actually really tired from modeling, I just came in here to see you"Yuki said

 **Aiya arrived at the school and she saw Ryota**

"Ryota-kun..."Aiya whispered

"Did you know that my sister is dating your co worker?"Ryota asked

"I found out last night"Aiya said

"Sorry"Aiya said

Ryota was surprised to hear that word, he then looked at Aiya. He walked towards and he then hugged her

"Its fine"Ryota said

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter. I kinda based it off of the dekaranger episode proposal panic, you know the date bit and the hug at the end.**


	9. Mrs Satoru

**At Ryota's house, Ryota went downstairs**

"Mail?"Ryota asked, he then began to read the mail

"Onee-chan! I got terrible news!"Ryota yelled

"Eh?"Yuki asked

 **Aiya began to walk to her school**

 _Ok the whole Yuki mystery is solved but my red card I have, who planted it into my locker?_ Aiya thought

 **Aiya met up with Ryota and he began to hug her**

 _Ehh? This is the second time he hugged me._ Aiya thought

 **Ryota stopped hugging Aiya and he put his hands on Aiya's shoulders**

"We need to talk with Seiji and Onee-chan."Ryota said

"Eh?"Aiya asked

 **Ryota and Aiya went to Ryota's house and met with Seiji and Yuki**

"Ok, whats going on?"Aiya asked

"Well, Aiya-san, Ryota is turning 18"Yuki said

"Happy birthday"Aiya said to Ryota

"Thanks."Ryota said

"So why is that a problem?"Seiji asked

"No, Aiya remember that I told you that I haven't seen my mother in years?"Ryota asked

"um"Aiya said

"Well, she comes around whenever it's one of our birthdays"Ryota said

"But she doesn't like it when one of us fall in love with someone. She only thinks that we should marry a rich person that she chosen"Yuki said

"What the?!"Seiji asked

"It happen when I turned 17 luckily I was able to tell mom, no"Yuki said

"So why are you telling us this, me and Seiji can't rich, we can't help"Aiya said

"We trust you"Ryota said

"To do what?"Aiya asked

 **Ryota saw that Aiya was under persure so he began to hug her, Aiya began to blush**

 _This feeling, its the same for how I felt for Takao-san... If I did have a crush on Takao-san, and I'm feeling this way, could it be that I'm falling for Ryota-kun?_ Aiya thought

"To do the right thing"Ryota said

 **The next day, Aiya was at her home**

"hey onee-chan you ok?"Tsubasa asked

"Eh? Oh yeah I'm just not hungry"Aiya said

"Ok hey Aiya, hows you and Ryota Satoru?"Mrs Fukao asked

"He can be a pain sometimes"Aiya said

 **The next day Aiya went to find Nori, she went to the fire exit where they met, she opened to the doors to outdoor staircase**

"He's not here."Aiya said

 **Yamato then arrived**

"Hey, Aiya-chan you looking for someone?"Yamato asked

"Yeah, I need to see Takao-san"Aiya said

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you sure about that?"Yamato asked

"Yeah, he must of calmed down by now"Aiya said

"The girl he loved is getting married, if the person you loved is getting married you would still be upset?"Yamato said

"What I meant is that maybe his violence is gone"Aiya said

"When Nori is upset, he's always violence. He'll never calm down now"Yamato said

"Well he can't hurt me, we friends"Aiya said

"You sure can be annoying"Yamato said

"Ryota-kun and Yuki-san's mother is coming for Ryota-kun's birthday and they told me to do the right thing. So I need to talk to Takao-san"Aiya said

"The-their mo-mother?"Yamato asked

"Yeah. Um, I think do the right thing? Bye!"Yamato said and he ran away

"Whats with him? Its not like Mrs Satoru is that scary"Aiya said

"She is, when Yuki was dating someone. She was ready to get married but when she introduced him to her mother, Mrs Satoru used her imitation to scare the bachelor away."Nori said

"No..."Aiya said

 **flashback**

 _"It happen when I turned 17 luckily I was able to tell mom, no"Yuki said_

 **end of flashback**

"Takao-san, I need your help, how can we stop Mrs Satoru?"Aiya asked

"Dunno, when she's around everyone stays quiet but luckily she doesnt know that you and Ryota are together"Nori said

 **Meanwhile in America, a lady was sitting in an office. One of her bodyguards gave her a file**

"Hmm, Aiya Fukao, age 16, goes to Kanto high, oh shes a brother..Heh...and...huh...what...What...WHAT?!"The lady asked

"What is wrong ma'am?"One of the bodygauds asked

"This human, has mangaged to get into Kanto high and according to the file she is dating my son"Mrs Satoru said.

"Yes"He said

"My son will be 18 soon, and if he marries this poor person we may not only loose money but we could loose our reputation"Mrs Satoru

"Make sure this doesn't happen"Mrs Satoru said

 **The bodygaurd nodded his head.** **Back in Japan, Ryota and Aiya were walking through a forest**

"So you coming to my birthday?"Ryota asked

"I need to work"Aiya said

"Even on a Sunday?"Ryota asked

"My father is doing terrible at work so I decided to work a full week"Aiya said

"Well this Sunday, I'll talk to your manager to give you a break"Ryota said

"Thanks"Aiya said

* * *

 **In both the anime and the live action, Domoji's(who Ryota is base off of) mother tries to break up Domoji and Makino(who Aiya is based off of), so thats what I'm doing for this fanfic.**


	10. Ryota and Aiya

**Ryota was walking in town**

 _Man, why is mother coming for my birthday? She only cares if I marry some girl I never met. Wait thats it! The only way to stop a forced engagement is...No I can't do that to Aiya if I do then I'm just as bad as my mother._ Ryota thought

 **Aiya was studying for a test but she heard the door**

"I'll get it"Aiya said

 **She opened the door only to find Mrs Satoru**

"You're Ryota-kun's mother?"Aiya asked

"Yes, now please let me in"Mrs Satoru said

"Sure, mom, dad we have guest"Aiya yelled for her parents

 **They sat in the living**

"Now, I understand that being poor must be hard for you"Mrs Satoru said

"But I have a solution, a thousand yen, its too little more my class but enough for your class"Mrs Satoru

"Whats the catch?"Aiya asked, her parents looked at Aiya and they started thinking

"Well, I'll give the money if you daughter stays away from my son"Mrs Satoru said

 **Mrs Fukao gotten up and went to the kitchen, she came back with a jug and poured sugar onto Mrs Satoru's head**

"We don't need your money, Aiya is working twice as hard as she can to earn us the money"Mrs Fukao said

"Awesome Mom!"Aiya yelled

"Aiya run! Its not safe for you!"Mrs Fukao yelled

 **Aiya nodded her head and she ran out of the door, she then met up with Ryota in town**

"Aiya you ok?"Ryota asked

"No, your mother tried to bribe me to stay away"Aiya said

"What?"Ryota asked,

 **he saw the bodyguards and Ryota grabbed Aiya's hand and they started to run away, they ended up in a forest and they stopped running**

"I can't believe my mother found out about us"Ryota said

"Stop! Why are you fixed on me, you could choose any girl to fall inlove with, but why me?"Aiya asked

"Because you're different, at first I was teasing you about it but the more time we spent together, I fell in love with you"Ryota said

"Oh Ok"Aiya said

"Hey prom is coming up and I was wondering if we could go together?"Ryota asked

"Eh? Um I guess going to prom with you wont be so bad"Aiya said

"So its a yes?"Ryota asked and Aiya nodded her head


	11. The surprise

**Aiya arrived at her house**

"Mom is it ok to come in?"Aiya asked

"Yeah it's safe but we'll never be safe from that horrible woman"Mrs Fukao said

"Oh no. I'm not the only one in trouble. Seiji is too"Aiya said

 **At Ryota's house him, Yuki and their mother were in the living room**

"I come here to celebrate my son's 18th birthday and I find not only my son is dating someone poor but also my daughter?"Mrs Satoru asked

"Mother it's not what you think. Aiya-San and Seiji-Kun are important to us"Yuki said

"Yuki the agreement we had was if you get married you won't get arranged marriage but I'm afraid I was being too light on you when your 21st birthday comes you'll be getting married"Mrs Satoru said

"STOP!"Ryota interrupted

"Sorry mom but when Onee-chan came back from France, Toshio was there, she cares about him as much as I care about Aiya"Ryota said

"Hmm fine I'll ease off of you for this year."Mrs Satoru

"Mother, you need to start seeing people as people not their class. Seiji-kun allowed me to feel like a normal person"Yuki said

"And ever day is like a rollercoaster with Aiya"Ryota said

"Whatever!"Mrs Satoru said and she went upstairs

"Did we win?"Yuki

"Mom said that you had a chance to get married, why didn't you?"Ryota asked

"Because I know that if I married just because of an agreement it wouldn't be what I wanted"Yuki said

"Wanted?"Ryota asked

"Onee-chan, email Toshio"Ryota said

"Eh?"Yuki asked

 **Aiya ran to Seiji's house**

"Aiya you ok?"Seiji asked

"Did Mrs Satrou come here?"Aiya asked

"Yeah, offering me a thousand yen but I said no, I got an email from Yuki saying that it's fine"Seiji said

"Thank God"Aiya said

"Oh and she told me that Ryota is taking you to prom."Seiji said

"Yeah"Aiya replied

"They wanted me to tell you that it'll start at 8 and end at midnight"Seiji said

"Huh?"Aiya asked

"Well goodnight."Seiji said and he closed the door

"That's weird didn't the letter say it's starts at 6 then ends at 8?"Aiya asked

"Hm must of gotten the old letter"Aiya said and she went home

 **Seiji went onto his computer**

 _She bought it, everything's going to plan._ Seiji typed and he sent the email to Yuki

"Did she buy it?"Ryota asked

"She bought it."Yuki said

"Yes, now Aiya's going to have her special night."Ryota said

"You really love her huh?"Yuki asked

"Yeah, she different and her personality is what attracts me to her"Ryota said

 **The next day Aiya woken up and went to work**

Prom is in two more days, why am I feeling so nervous? Aiya thought

 **Aiya was walking in town and she saw Ryota entering a ring shop**

 _Ring? Well rich people do wear jewellery._ Aiya thought

 **Aiya continued walking, Yuki and Seiji saw her**

"That's a close one, if she went into that store, the surprise would be ruined."Yuki said

"Yeah but why is Ryota spending most of his birthday doing this?"Seiji asked

"Well the surprise is happening at prom so maybe that's why"Yuki said

"Good thing Aiya's naïve otherwise she'd be like Sherlock Homes"Seiji said

"Sherlock who?"Yuki asked

"Sherlock Homes, a British detective to solve mysteries I read tons of books"Seiji said

"Wow that's awesome."Yuki said

 **Aiya arrived back at her house**

"Something weird is going on, Ryota-kun is 18 now and buying rings? Is he going through a phase?"Aiya asked

 **The next day Aiya went to school and saw Ryota talking to Nori**

 _It's nice to see that they're friends again. But what could they be talking about?_ Aiya thought

 **Ryota saw Aiya**

"There she is, now go, you need to keep her occupied"Ryota said

"Alright, alright"Nori said

 **Nori walked towards Aiya**

"Morin"Aiya said

"Yo. Hey Fukao do you want to hang out?"Nori asked

"Huh?"Aiya asked

"Let's go"Nori asked

 **He took her outside of the school**

"Ok now for phase two"Ryota said and he then went to the principal's office.

 **Then it was the night of the prom it was 6 at night but Aiya was in her house meanwhile at the prom**

"Ok, so when it's turns 7, Nori you go and get Aiya and I say you know and it will be the greatest thing she'll ever see "Ryota said

"Gotcha"Nori said

 **At Aiya's house she saw study for a test but then she heard some one knocking**

"I'll get it."Aiya said, she opened the door and it was Nori

"Takao-San what are you doing here?"Aiya asked

"Ryota asked me to pick you up"Nori said

"Eh? Ok"Aiya said unsurely

 **They ran to the school but it looked like the prom was over. Aiya went inside and it was pitch black**

"About time you got here"Ryota said

"Ryota-kun? What's going on?"Aiya asked

"You'll see but I need to tell you something"Ryota said

"What?"Aiya asked

"Marry me"Ryota said

"Eh?"Aiya asked

"Let's get married"Ryota said

"But your mother"Aiya said

"She'll won't stop me from asking, besides every single day with you is like a rollercoaster, it's fun, it's scary, life without my awesome girl would be boring, so I'm asking you to marry me."Ryota asked.

 **Ryota then handed his hand out and Aiya walked towards him**

"Are you sure?"Aiya asked

"For once my head and heart are saying the same thing"Ryota

"Heh, you just admitted that you're stupid."Aiya said

"Maybe but will you marry me?"Ryota asked

"Why not, I'll make you more happy"Aiya said, she also began to cry

"So is that a yes?"Royta asked while smiling

"Yes"Aiya said

 **Ryota picked up Aiya in a bridal way and all the lights turned on and everyone began cheering and clapping, Aiya was surprised**

"Wha-What is this?"Aiya asked

"We all tricked you to arrive late, so I can make it a fantastic evening for you"Ryota said

"You did this for me?"Aiya asked

"Yeah this is my proposal to you"Ryota said

"Congrats bro"Yamato said

"Congratulations"Ryo said

"Aiya-San congratulations"Yuki said

"Yeah congratulations"Seiji said

"Congratulations"Nori said

"Unbelievable"Aiya said.

 **Then Ryota placed Aiya on the ground and they began to dance**

 _Is this a dream? If it is, don't wake me up. I finally realised that my heart actually belonged to Ryota-kun._ Aiya thought

 **The next day Aiya was running to her date with Ryota**

 _Finally my bizarre year is over. Yamato, Ryo, Takao-San, Seiji and Yuki-San, thank you for helping me to find out who I really belonged to._ Aiya thought

 **She finally arrived to Main Street**

"You're late"Ryota said

"But not 4 hours right?"Aiya asked while smiling, Ryota couldn't help but smile

"Sometimes you're so annoying"Ryota said

"Shut up"Aiya said joking like and she and Ryota then kissed

 **The END**

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this fanfic, also the live action hana yori dango had a movie, I'll be doing writing that but as a separate fanfic compare to this one, also Seiji and Yuki decided that they will get married one day.**


	12. New School The movie-part1

**Aiya was working at her job**

"You and Ryota huh? Remember two years ago at your prom?"Seiji asked

"How can I forget? No one has cared about me as much as Ryota-kun has"Aiya said

 **Aiya saw the clock**

"Aw shoot, I have to go home, mom said that Mrs Satoru will be there"Aiya said and she ran out of the shop

"She's always in a hurry"Seiji said.

 **Aiya was running to her house, when she got there she saw a bunch of black cars. Aiya than saw Ryota and Yuki**

"Aiya-san, its great meeting you again"Yuki said

"Yuki-San!"Aiya said and they began to hug

 **Yuki and Aiya stopped hugging and she then saw Ryota**

"Yo"Ryota said

"Hey"Aiya said

 **Yuki decided to leave them alone**

"You know whats silly, us being nervous"Ryota said

"Yeah, but I know it was two years ago but thank you so much for my surprise"Aiya said

"Its fine, hey at least you had time to hang out with your first crush."Ryota said in a joky way

"Was it that obvious?"Aiya asked

"Yeah but it's understandable you met him first besides I'm not sure if my mother knows about us getting married."Ryota said

"We won't know unless we ask"Aiya said

 **Ryota and Aiya went inside the house and saw Mrs Satoru sitting next to Aiya's parents and her brother**

"Mom, what's this?"Ryota said

"I heard about your little prom fiasco that happened two years ago"Mrs Satoru

"Eh?"Ryota and Aiya asked

"So I came to give Aiya-chan a gift. The tiara that I got married in. It's a family heirloom, it is said that it will bring a couple closer than before"Mrs Satoru said

"No no no, I can't have it, I'll loose it."Aiya said

"Don't worry, I'll keep until the wedding"Mrs Satoru said, she put the tiara into its box and Aiya glupt

 **Aiya and Ryota were at the park thinking about the gift**

"I don't trust her."Ryota said

"Why?"Aiya asked

"Two years ago before prom my mother tried to break us up."Ryota said

"Yeah, well even if we don't trust your mother, we'll still be together"Aiya said

"Yeah"Ryota said

"Hey I was meant to give you a gift on that day but I guess I forgotten, here"Ryota said, giving her a rectangle shaped box

 **Aiya opened it and it was a necklace with a silver ball looking like the earth**

"This may sound cheesey but it's to show that you're more important to me than the earth"Ryota said, while putting it around Aiya's neck

"Thank you"Aiya said

 **Later that night, they went to a hotel**

"So this is where we're staying?"Aiya asked

"It's just a cheap hotel"Ryota said

"Not to me"Aiya said

"Oh yeah I forgot."Ryota said

 **Ryota than sat on the couch**

"So our parents just dropped us off here?"Ryota asked

"Mom said that Mrs Satoru, booked this place for us but I don't understand why"Aiya said

"Well, at least we're away from the problems that we faced in school"Ryota said

"Yeah, I'm glad that our bizarre year was over"Aiya said

"Yeah, even if I bet if you liked me from the start, mom would still try her stupid ways."Ryota said in a joking way

"Hehehe yeah."Aiya said, she then a scared look on her face

"What's wrong?"Ryota asked

"We're getting married, its so nerve racking"Aiya said

"SURPRISE!"said the rest of the F4

"What are you three doing here?"Ryota asked

"We're here to celebrate your engagement"Yamato said, and he prepared food on the table

"But I proposed two years ago"Ryota said

"Yeah but all you did after that was go on dates"Ryo said

"Oh, yeah my favourite dates were when me and Aiya were on that Ferris Wheel and we looked all over Tokyo"Ryota said, he then looked at Aiya

"You never tried this type of food haven't you?"Ryota asked

"Nope."Aiya said

 **Later at night, they went to sleep, Aiya was awake, Ryota then woke up**

"You ok?"Ryota asked

"No, two years ago, after you proposed, I thought that it would be the last bizarre thing for me but, now I'm worried of losing an family heirloom"Aiya said

"Its not your fault, its that old bag's fault. I can't believe she left it here"Ryota said

 **He then looked at Aiya who fell asleep, he smiled at her**

"Still a pain huh, well you're my pain."Ryota said

 **Ryota began to remember all the times that he and Aiya spent together. Then a burglar smashed through the window waking everyone up**

"Who are you?!"Ryota asked

 **The burglar grabbed the box that had the tiara and Ryota ran after him. Aiya, Nori, Ryo and Yamato went to main lobby to talk to the manager. Meanwhile Ryota and the burgler were fighting in the kitchen, then the sprinkles came, which cause the burglar to escape**

"Crap!"Ryota said

"Ryota-kun, you need to...Ryota-kun you ok?"Aiya asked, she took off her coat and gave it to him

"Thank you. But what do I need to?"Ryota asked

"You need to listen to this, Aiya-chan asked the manager that you guys got robbed, they showed us the footage and nothing intreasting was happening"Yamato said

"It must of been maltered"Ryota said

"You're lucky you're cute"Aiya said

"The words altered, not maltered, and no they told us that its the orignal footage"Nori said

 **They went back to the hotel room and it looked like nothing happened to it**

"What?!"Ryota asked

"A letter."Nori said, he picked up the letter

"If you want the crown, go to the city of lights"Nori read

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy this part of the movie and I'll try to finish both this and Mansion Fisaco**


	13. New School The movie-part2

"The city that shines?"Ryota asked

"Where do you think that is?"Ryo asked

"I have two ideas. One France and two Vegas"Aiya said

"Ok, we'll split. Ryota, me and Aiya-chan will head to France while the others head to Vegas."Yamato said

"No, Fukao is right about one thing. It's Vegas."Nori said

"Takao-San, I won't be Aiya Fukao after getting married so please can you call me by my name?"Aiya asked

"Ryo, Yamato and I will head to Vegas first, so we can ask them if they saw a suspicious person."Nori said

"Ok"Ryo said

"But what about the couple, it's their gift"Yamato said

"Ryota and Fukao"Nori said

"Aiya"Aiya corrected him

"They will try to find the most likely places where he'll be"Nori said

"So like a date?"Ryota asked

"No a mission"Nori

"Gotcha."Ryota said

 **The next day, Ryota and Aiya landed in America and they began driving to Vegas**

"Hey Ryota-kun, why did land off in America and not Vegas?"Aiya asked

"Because Nori said this was a mission, but I wanted a final date before we're married"Ryota said

"Heh..."Aiya said

"But Vegas is in America, if you wanted a date it be a short one"Aiya said to herself

 **They made it Vegas and met up with the others**

"I went to a gambling and asked people there, they never saw a guy with a box. But a strange man said that he heard of the same crown and he dropped this"Yamato said, he gave the piece of paper to Ryota

"The only way to get crown back, is to complete it."Ryota read

"What, it was broken?"Aiya asked

"It's needs gold but how are going to find it?"Ryota asked

 **They went to a hotel room to think about the letter**

"When Mom showed us the crown, I don't remember it looking damaged."Ryota said

"Hey I heard of these things call mines, maybe we find gold there"Yamato said

"Finding gold in the mines is really rare"Aiya said

"What about coins? Gold coins are a thing"Ryo said

"I think that gold coins would still be rare no matter how rich you are."Aiya said

"Aiya-chan you sure? You're not rich so are you sure?"Yamato said

"I don't remember seeing one solid gold coin at Ryota-kun's house"Aiya said

"You're a genius, Aiya"Ryota said

"I am?"Aiya asked

"The letter said gold and I'm rich, I can buy gold for the crown"Ryota said

"Let's try it. What do have to loose?"Nori asked

 **Ryota and Aiya were walking in the streets**

"I was afraid of this, I didn't want the crown because I knew I would loose it"Aiya said

"Well I don't care if that old bat doesn't show up to the wedding. I hate seeing you upset"Ryota said

"Ryota-kun. I meant to ask this but never got the chance but why did you fall in love with me?"Aiya asked

"Well it's your spunkiness and kindness besides you're fun to be around"Ryota said

"Oh"Aiya said

"But since you accepted my proposal meaning you fell for me. So what do you see in me?"Ryota asked

"Well you're cute, you help me when I'm upset and even though you're annoying you're also funny"Aiya said

 **Ryota and Aiya began walking and saw a box**

"That box?"Ryota asked, he ran towards it and opened it, it had the crown and letter. Aiya picked up the letter

"Congratulations you found what you were looking for but its still incomplete, the next thing you need is love"Aiya read

"Ok how are going to find love to complete a crown?"Ryota asked

"Maybe the wedding?"Aiya asked

"Maybe"Ryota, he phoned his jet and they went on it

"Can't believe the guys are already asleep"Ryota said, he saw Aiya looking around

"You're curiosity is cute"Ryota said

"If you were in my shoes would you be curious?"Aiya asked

"Well if you say it like that yeah."Ryota said

 **Aiya smiles. But a breeze came and it made Ryota and Aiya fall asleep. They woke up on a island. Ryota stood up**

"You got to be kidding me?! An island?!"Ryota yelled, Aiya was trying to get up

"Aiya!"Ryota said and he helped her up

"This is all my fault"Aiya said

"No it's not. It's that old bats fault"Ryota said

"But I warned you from the start that I'll loose the crown and now because of me we're on a island. I think it would be better if we cancel the wedding"Aiya said

"What? But it has nothing to do with you. The old bat might of hired someone to steel it and knocked us out to an island"Ryota said

"That's not what I'm talking about! When we met we got noting but in trouble, it was me who was affecting your life, it was my bad luck! I I can't... I can't do anything" Aiya cried, Ryota then hugged Aiya

"I told you being with you is like a roller coaster. Most couples would break up but, I love you and can't see break down. It's ok to cry"Ryota said and Aiya starts crying

"I'm sorry!"Aiya cried

"It's ok"Ryota said

Aiya stopped crying

"You ok?"Ryota asked

"Yeah, Ryota-kun, do you still want to get married?"Aiya asked

"We never cancelled it, it was you're breaking down that made you said that, so no biggie"Ryota said, Aiya smiled


	14. New School The movie-final part

**Ryota and Aiya were in a cave but Aiya was still upset**

"Hey Aiya, I wouldn't care if my mother gave us the crown. I want to see you smile again"Ryota said, Aiya didn't say anything

"Aiya, are you ok? I'm worried about you"Ryota said

"When I tried to spell help with twigs the waves came a dragged the twigs out to sea. I really do have bad luck. I'm dangerous"Aiya said

"So am I! Remember when you were chained to that car. I came and beaten up those guys for you. Aiya before we met I used to get detention a lot, you're not dangerous. I love you no matter what."Ryota said

"I'm tired"Aiya said

"Here you can use my coat as a blanket"Ryota said and he handed her his coat and Aiya fell asleep

 _That bastard when we find a way to get home, that old bat will get it._ Ryota thought

 **Later when Ryota was asleep. Aiya found out that her necklace was gone. She went into the forest to look for it**

"This is bad. Not only did I loose an heirloom, I lost the most important gift someone gave to me. Aiya thought. She fainted but Ryota caught her

"Aiya! What an idiot."Ryota said, he noticed something in the water and picked it up. It was the necklace

"So she was looking for it?" Ryota asked. He then kissed Aiya

 **Aiya woke up and she was in Ryota's arms. She also had his shirt on**

"Ah you're awake"Ryota said

"Sorry for worrying you, I hate that we're stuck on a island"Aiya said

"It could be worse I could of had amnesia and think I'm dating Suzuko and she's horrible."Ryota said

"You jokester"Aiya said. Ryota smiled

 **Ryota and Aiya kissed. They then heard a plane engine and Ryota and Aiya went to the beach. The robber from before opened the door**

"Ok the challenge is finished please step inside"he said

 **The plane took Ryota and Aiya to a shrine**

"Ok why are we here?"Ryota asked

"Oh Ryota I thought I raised you to keep your shirt on"a voice said

 **Some curtains opened and it was Mrs Satoru**

"You! Do you know what you did to Aiya. If this was one of your ways to break us up then you're nothing but a sick twisted bastard!"Ryota yelled

"Ryota!"Mrs Satoru

"Ryota! She wasn't trying to break you up!"a voice said

 **Ryota turned around and it was Yuki**

"Onee-chan?"Ryota asked

"I get why you yelled at mother but it was a challenge to see how much you care about it other."Yuki said

"Really Mom? You fried Aiya's brain"Ryota said

"I'm fine now. It was scary though"Aiya said, Ryota smiled at her

"What was with the gold and love?"Ryota asked

"Sorry brother but that was my idea. Having a heart of gold and showing how much you love each other but I never expected you to go to Vegas and stuck on island. Mother!"Yuki said

"It was more fun"Mrs Satoru said

"You bi-"Ryota began to say but Aiya placed her hand on his mouth

"Sorry"He mumbled

"It's ok."Aiya said

 **At a hotel Aiya and Ryota reunited with the others**

"Ryota! Aiya!"they yelled

"What happened to you guys?"Nori asked

"An island besides this is the major reason why I hate my mom"Ryota said

"I can't believe she did that, I almost cancelled the wedding"Aiya said, Ryota then kissed Aiya on the cheek. Aiya asleep on the couch and Ryota carried her to her bed.

"You really care about her"Nori said

"Yeah but the pressure won't be over."Ryota said

"But look on the bright side you'll have someone else to live in your house"Nori said

"Yeah. Hey I want to thank you for being Aiya's friend and sorry for being jealous"Ryota said

"That's what friends are for"Nori said

"Bout time you guys made up"a girl said, they turned around and it was Aiya

"Ready to go?"Aiya asked

"You sure? Because I'm really nervous"Ryota said

"I am too but it's fine since we'll be together"Aiya said

"Yeah."Ryota said.

 **Ryota and Aiya were getting ready for the wedding. Yuki came in, holding a wedding dress**

"This dress has been passed down well three generations. Mother wanted me to wear it when I get married but I want you to wear it"Yuki said

"It's beautiful but are you sure?"Aiya asked

"Aiya-San you've been kind and generous for us and it's amazing. But please accept this, it's your day"Yuki said

"Ok thank you"Aiya said, she changed into the dress

"Wow it's suits you"Yuki said

 **Ryota finished changing into his tux and then Seiji arrived**

"Yo Toshio"Ryota said

"Yo, hey um congratulations. Aiya's a great girl to be with"Seiji said

"Yeah I agree. I've never met a girl like Aiya."Ryota said

"Well just a heads up she might continue doing her job to pay for her parents. Even when you're married she may feel that she doesn't want you to use your money willy nilly"Seiji said

"Yeah, that's the reason why I'm attracted to her, she has a big heart and always helps people"Ryota said

 **Flashback**

 _"Listen if she doesn't want to be with you don't harassed her! You pig!"Aiya yelled_

 **End of flashback**

"Hey when are you going to pop the question to my sister?"Ryota asked

"One day maybe. I dunno"Seiji said

"Well think about it"Ryota said

 **Ryota walked towards Aiya's door but Yuki stopped him**

"Oi why did you stop me? I want to see Aiya"Ryota said

"No, it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding"Yuki said

"Well is she ok?"Ryota asked

"Yeah she is"Yuki said

At the aisle, Ryota was getting impatience

"Calm down. Aiya will come"Seiji said

 **The doors and it shows Aiya. Ryota began to blush. Aiya linked arms with her father and began to walk down the aisle. Aiya joined Ryota, after saying their vows, Aiya and Ryota kissed and embraced, Ryota lifted Aiya up and they continued to kiss. Everyone else began to clap.**

 **Later that evening they went back to the hotel**

"Whoa that was amazing. You looked so beautiful and I'm no good at this romantic stuff when I mean to be"Ryota said

"It's fine. You are romantic and you looked handsome in your tux"Aiya said

"Thanks."Ryota said

Ryo, Yamato and Nori then arrived

"Oi enough goofy romancey stuff"Yamato said

"Shut up, Yamato"Ryota said

"Hey you guys know Kanto high? There's a college across the campus"Ryo said

"Cool. Back to memory lane"Ryota said

"Yeah."Aiya said

 **Ryota and Aiya held hands.**

 **The end of the movie**

* * *

 **Hey the movie is over but I'll be doing a season 2, so I hope you enjoyed the movie**


	15. Honeymoon

**Ryota and Aiya were on a jet, Aiya kept looking out the window**

"See anything you like?"Ryota asked

"The clouds look nice"Aiya said. Ryota smiled

"Well, lets hope, my mom doesn't screw up this honeymoon for us"Ryota said

"Yeah, its funny when I first went to Kanto High, I had feelings for Takao-san but I ended up with you, Ryota-kun"Aiya said

"Yeah, hey remember that bad date in the elevator?"Ryota asked

"Heha yeah I didn't know it was going it was going to stop"Aiya said

"Silly"Ryota said

 **They arrived at a island and it had a tropical looking hotel**

"This is one of my favourite hotels"Ryota said

"Its beautiful"Aiya said

"Well, it is my hotel"Ryota said

"YOUR hotel?!"Aiya asked

"Yeah, we own the Satoru company and by 'we' I mean my mom"Ryota said

"Ryota-kun, try not to let your mother be the reason why you're angry all the time"Aiya said

"Idiot, I may hate my mother but I have someone more important"Ryota said and Aiya blushed

 **they went inside the hotel and Aiya fell on the bed**

I'm tired from that plane ride"Aiya said

"Yeah, me too but we're together "Ryota said

"Yeah."Aiya said, she leaned her head on Ryota's neck

"Kanto high was freaky, apparently the former students there hated us together"Ryota said

"You're right, but they helped us. The day when I was chained to that car, you believed me when everyone else didn't"Aiya said

"Hah and I confessed, god I was embarrassed afterwards"Ryota said

"What? I was too but I thought you planned on telling me you loved me"Aiya said

"Well, yeah but I think I was planning to tell you at that boat party"Ryota said

"Oh, yeah going down memory lane is hard"Aiya said

"Hey remember this?"Ryota asked and he kissed Aiya

 **Ryota stopped kissing Aiya**

"You ok? You feel hot."Ryota said

"Well I have been feeling a bit ill lately but its nothing"Aiya said

"I think it happened when we were on that island"Ryota said

 **Aiya fainted and Ryota caught her**

"Aiya I love you but you can be a pain"Ryota said

 **Aiya woke up and she had a wet towel on her head. Ryota was asleep and leaning on the bed**

"Ryota-kun"Aiya said

* * *

 **Yeah short chapter, but its the beginning of season 2, so I hope you enjoy it**


	16. New College

**Aiya and Ryota came back from their honeymoon. The guys were at Ryota's house**

"Hey the gang is back together"Yamato said

"How was the honeymoon?"Nori asked

"It was good"Ryota said

"Not all of it, I got ill"Aiya said

"Well its nice to see you back on your feet"Ryo said

"Ryota and Aiya-san were meant for each other"Nori said

"What does that mean Takao-san?!"Aiya asked

"Yeah! Is it because we both get angry or...or we gotten a cold?"Ryota asked

"Precisely"Nori said

"I never understand you Takao-san"Aiya said

"I dont either and I grew up with him"Ryota said

"Also get some rest we need to get to college tomorrow"Ryo said

 **They guys left**

"So I'll be going home now"Aiya said

"What? We're married arent we supposed to be living together?"Ryota asked

"I need to start packing my luggage since I'm moving in"Aiya said

"Oh yeah, I forgot"Ryota said

 **Aiya went to her parents house**

"Aiya?! Aren't you supposed to be living with Ryota-san?"Mr Fukao asked

"Dad, I need to pack my bags"Aiya said

 **She went to her room and began packing**

"Onee-chan, congrats on your life with Ryota-san"Tsubasa said

"Aw thanks bro"Aiya said

 **She knocked on Ryota's door and he opened it**

"Whoa thats a lot of luggage"Ryota said

"Yeah, I know that you staff but can you help me?"Aiya asked

"Sure"Ryota said

 **They took the luggage inside**

"Man what did you pack? Bricks?"Ryota asked

"No just my stuff"Aiya said

 **Ryota smiled. Later that night they went to bed. The next day, Ryota and Aiya were in a limo going to the college**

"Hey whats with the limo? I could of walked to college"Aiya said

"Well you're my wife and the college is a bit far from our house so I take the limo"Ryota said

"Well that make sense"Aiya said

 **They arrived at college and met up with Yamato, Ryo and Nori**

"Hey guys"Ryota said

"F4 is back together"Yamato said

"F5 if you count Aiya-San"Ryo said

"No I'm not good at the f4 thing you guys do"Aiya said, they smiled

 **Miho noticed them**

"Satoru-sama!"Miho said, she ran to them and hugged Ryota

"Miho?"Aiya asked

"Fukao? But the picture? I thought you dumped her"Miho said

"Er Miho-San, but Ryota is married"Ryo said

"What? To who?"Miho asked

"To Aiya-San"Ryo said

"But she's poor!"Miho said

"She's a big heart, she generous and only cares about saving her parents. Aiya is better than you"Ryota said

"But Satoru-sama."Miho said

"Please let go of me"Ryota said

"Whatever"Miho said anger like and she let go of Ryota and left

"Man what's with that girl?"Nori asked

"Aiya, could she be the one who took that photo of you and that other guy?"Ryota asked

"What?"Yamato asked

"Two years ago, Miho asked me to go to a club with her and she pushed me into a guy and he was helping me up"Aiya said

"The position that girl took made it look like Aiya was with another guy"Ryota said

"Whoa that's cold"Yamato said

"Hey instead of saying what happened a few years back let's go to class"Nori said

 **After class Aiya was putting books into her locker**

"Wow these ones look bigger than the ones back at school"Aiya said

"Oh look who it is. Aiya-chan? So tell me how did you get here? I thought you hated school"Suzuko said

"It's a college. And the reason why I'm-"Aiya said

"Huh! Ryota-Senpai came here?"Suzuko interrupted

"Hey Aiya after college do you want to go out?"Ryota asked

"Yeah I do but I don't know where we should go"Aiya said

"It's fine. We'll find something to do"Ryota said

"Yeah"Aiya said

 **Ryota kissed Aiya on the forehead, which caused Suzuko to be shocked and he left**

"What was that?"Suzuko asked

"Ryota-kun being Ryota-kun"Aiya said

"Um Aiya what's your name?"Suzuko asked

"Which one do you want my current name or my maiden name?"Aiya asked

"Maiden?! You're married?"Suzuko asked

"Yeah to Ryota-kun."Aiya said

"No fair, I told you Ryota-senpai belonged to me"Suzuko said

"Not anymore"Aiya said and she left.

Aiya and the guys were sat in the back

"So Suzuko is back? Ah man"Ryota said

"What's wrong?"Nori asked

"Suzuko was the girl who bullied Aiya through most of high school"Ryota said

"And she's only nice to me when Ryota-kun is around"Aiya said

"Cold."Yamato said

"Yeah, that bitch should like Aiya for who she is, not just because she and I are married"Ryota said

"Well it's natural for people to not get along with other people"Aiya said

"Yeah like with you two, you guys kept on arguing"Yamato said

 **Flashback**

 _"Oi Aiya."Ryota said_

 _"What?"Aiya asked_

 _"Surprise!"Ryota said and threw down stuff insects. Ryota went to her, he was laughing_

 _"Ryota-kun, I hate bugs"Aiya said_

 _"But it's meant to be funny"Ryota said_

 _"Well it's not!"Aiya said_

 _"Well excuse me for trying to make you laugh!"Ryota said, he was blushing_

 _"Wha?"Aiya asked_

 **Flashback ended**

"Hey why was that prank funny?"Aiya asked

"I tried to make you laugh but you don't like bugs. Sorry"Ryota said

"Well I'm glad you stopped picking on me"Aiya said

"Hey Aiya-San you're lucky that you're with Ryota"Ryo said

"Yeah remember your date? The one where you got trap in the elevator?"Yamato asked

"Yes?"Aiya asked, while Ryota has been using signals to tell Yamato to shut up

"The day before that date of yours, Ryota was reading a dating manual"Yamato said

"Yamato! The reason why I read that book on that day is because you're a flirt!"Ryota yelled

"What's the problem? I ripped it up"Yamato said

"The problem is you brought it up!"Ryota yelled

"He has a point"Ryo said

"What? Ryo you were with us. Remember we were talking about Nori being in France ."Yamato said

"I wasn't the one who ripped the book"Ryo said

 **Aiya started to laugh**

"Hon?"Ryota asked

"You guys act like you're brothers. It's adorable"Aiya said

"I doubt it"Yamato said

 **They went to their classes then at lunch, Aiya spotted a poster.**

"Ryota-kun"Aiya said and she ran to Ryota

"Hey I don't want to sound like a burden but"Aiya said

"Oh hold that I thought I got something to ask you."Ryota said

"Sure go ahead"Aiya said

"Well I saw posters for a up coming festival and I was wondering if you want to go with me, as a date."Ryota said

"You saw the posters too?"Aiya asked

"Wait you wanted to go?"Ryota asked

"Yeah I was going to ask but I don't like using your money I should use my own"Aiya said

"Aiya. It's not mine and it's not yours it's ours, besides you're my wife, I wouldn't mind"Ryota said

"Thank you"Aiya said

 **They smiled at each other**

* * *

 **Ok the reason why Nori is calling Aiya by her name is because now that she married to Ryota, her name is now Aiya Satoru. But I hope you enjoy it.**


	17. Festival

**Aiya was up early and she was sitting on a balcony holding a box. Ryota then walked to her**

"You ok?"Ryota asked

"Yeah, sorry about yesterday, we wanted to go out after college but the festival's tonight"Aiya said

"It's fine, hey what cha got there?"Ryota asked

"Well it's a kimono that my gran owned, she must of thought that that it was for a wedding"Aiya said

"Well is it?"Ryota asked

"No, it is white but it also has a flower pattern"Aiya said

"Whoa. Well it's our first festival together so it's nice that you're going to wear a gift from your grandmother"Ryota said

"Yeah. Heh, we've changed, havent we"Aiya said

"Yeah I used to play pranks on you"Ryota said

"No you used to ask me if I had feelings for Takao-San"Aiya said

"Ooh yeah, sorry I was jealous"Ryota said

"Huh? You were?"Ayia asked

"Yeah when Nori asked you to go that party, I punched him"Ryota said

"Well we all done stupid things in the past and I think I started to like you when we had that talk at that party, because after that summer was finished and Suzuko telling me that you two were together, I guess I got jealous"Aiya said

 **Ryota kissed Aiya on the forehead**

"What was that for?"Aiya asked

"You looked like you were about to cry"Ryota said

 **Later at college, Aiya and Ryota were hanging out, and a guy went to them**

"Hey Ryota-san, you dont mind if I talk with Aiya"He asked

"Uh sure?"Ryota asked

 **Aiya and Itsuki walked away from Ryota**

"Hey yknow the festival tonight? I was thinking we could go together"Itsuki said

"Sorry Katsuro-san but I'm going with Ryota-kun"Aiya said

"Oh I forgot, you two are married"Itsuki said

"Its fine, dont worry I'm sure there will be someone who wants to go with you"Aiya said

"Like Suzuko?"Itsuki asked

"No she and her stupid gang cause Aiya to have a damaged cheek"Ryota said

"Thats awful"Itsuki said

"Hey there's a girl in my class, she goes by the name Kaoru Katzuki, how about you ask her"Ryota said

"Ok I'll try"Itsuki said

 **He went to find Kaoru.**

"Thats sweet"Aiya said

"He's weird"Ryota said

"Well people are unique"Aiya said

 **Ryota placed his hand on Aiya's head. After college, Ryota and Aiya got changed into their kimonos. Ryota saw Aiya and he began to blush**

"Well ready to go?"Aiya asked

"Yeah, that flower pattern suits you"Ryota said

 **They arrived at the festival**

"So this is what these things look like?"Ryota asked

"You never been to one?"Aiya asked

"No, I havent. All I know that people wear kimonos"Ryota said

"Well here is just have fun"Aiya said

"Like what?"Ryota asked

"Well there's music, games and food if you get hungry"Aiya said

"Huh interesting"Ryota said

 **After the festival was finished Ryota and Aiya went home**

"That was awesome. Aiya thanks"Ryota said

 **Aiya smiled at him and he smiled back**

* * *

 **I never been to japan, I had to look up pictures of what their festivals look like, but I hope you this chapter.**


	18. Seiji and Yuki wedding

**Aiya was working at the sweet shop and Seiji then arrived**

"Hey Seiji."Aiya said

"Um Aiya. Yuki and I are thinking about getting married"Seiji said

"Wow! Did you propose?"Aiya asked

"Yeah I did. That question was to tell you that me and Yuki are getting married next week"Seiji said

"Wow, congrats"Aiya said

 **At Ryota's house.**

"Really sis? You and Toshio? Awesome, congratulation"Ryota said

"Thanks Ryota. I hope Mother won't make me run around the world"Yuki said

"You know that experience was weird because it got me and Aiya closer but it also fried her brain"Ryota said

"Mother is really cruel"Yuki said

 **Mrs Satoru then arrived**

"I heard the news, Yuki are you sure about this?"Mrs Satoru asked

"Yeah, Mother, me and Seiji-kun are really sure about it"Yuki said

"I'm not sure. I don't know why you two decided to be with these people"Mrs Satoru said

"Because we are who are, Mother. We choose who to fall in love with"Yuki said

"Doh whatever, I need to get back to my job"Mrs Satoru said

 **She left the house**

"Damn, Mom is so selfish"Ryota said

"Yeah. But don't worry, I hid the crown so I won't end up travelling the world. I know what I did to you was awful but I honestly thought that you'd be exploring the hotel. Mother only told me to put in the heart of gold and love into it, as I said before I didn't know about going to Vegas and getting stuck on an island"Yuki said

"I believe you Onee-chan"Ryota said

 **The next week. They were getting ready for Seiji and Yuki's wedding**

"Wow, role reversal huh? Last time I helped you and now you're helping me"Yuki said

"We're sister-in-laws it's the least I could do"Aiya said

"Crap! I forgot the dress"Aiya said

"Oh it's ok, I bought one for myself so don't worry"Yuki said

 **With Ryota and Seiji**

"Man I have to wear a tux again?"Ryota asked

"Yeah, every guy has to at weddings"Seiji said

"I know! It's just weird that I had to wear one twice"Ryota said

 **At the wedding Yuki walked down the aisle and joined with Seiji. After the vows. Seiji and Yuki kissed and everyone else began clapping. After the wedding. Seiji and Yuki went on a date.**

"Wow, we're married."Seiji said

"Yeah, I know that we never mention it, but love you"Yuki said

"Love you too"Seiji said

"Hey Seiji-kun I've been thinking of quitting my modelling job, so we can be like a married couple"Yuki said

"Yuki, I don't want to be the reason for you to quit your job. How about when you're next modelling gig, we'll go together"Seiji said

"Eh?"Yuki asked

"I'll watch behind the scenes if that's ok with you?"Seiji asked

"Yeah, it's ok with me. Thank you Seiji-kun"Yuki said

 **Seiji smiled at Yuki and they hugged**

"With this idea, we can stay together"Yuki said

"Yeah. Hey I know that Ryota may of said this to Aiya but you are the best thing that happened to me"Seiji said

"Hehehe, it doesnt matter if he did but you're best to happen to me"Yuki said

 **Meanwhile at the college, Ryota was hanging out with Aiya**

"So, you're best friend is my brother-in-law, now"Ryota said

"Heh yeah. I hope your mother will be alright with it"Aiya said

"Hm well she wasn't that keen on our relationship so knows maybe they can sort it out."Ryota said

"I agree"Aiya said


	19. amnesia

**Ryota and Aiya were walking home from college but something made Aiya trip and they fell down some stairs. Ryota became unconscious**

"Ryota-kun? Ryota-kun! Wake up!"Aiya yelled

 **At a hospital, Nori, Yamato, Ryo, Seiji and Yuki arrived**

"Aiya-San you ok?"Nori asked

"No, I'm worried about Ryota-kun, I hope he'll be alright"Aiya said

"Whoa, whatcha guys doing here?"a girl asked

 **They turned to see the girl and it was Miho**

"Ryota-kun is injured, someone made us trip down some stairs and he banged his head"Aiya said

 **They saw a guy in a doctor coat and Aiya went to him**

"Doctor how's Ryota-kun?"Aiya asked

"Sorry I'm a trainee, that's the doctor you want."he said

"Oh ok sorry"Aiya said

"No problem"he said

 **He left and Aiya went to the correct doctor**

"Doctor how is he?"Aiya asked

"Well it's a slight head concussion nothing too serious but it's possible that he could have amnesia"The doctor said

"Amnesia?"Nori asked

"Yeah but it's a 50/50 chance."the doctor said

"50/50?"Yuki asked

"Yeah he just needs some sleep"the doctor said

"Oh ok thanks doctor"Aiya said

"You're welcome"he said and he left

 **They were in a hotel that was connected to the hospital. Aiya was holding a small box. Nori sat next to her**

"What's that?"Nori asked

"A gift for Ryota-kun, because he may need something to eat when he's awake"Aiya said

"Ok I'll help ya"Nori said

 **Nori and Aiya went to Ryota's door, Nori began to pick the lock**

"You know how to pick locks?"Aiya asked

"Yeah Ryota taught me, when we were children"Nori said

"Wow, from such a young age too"Aiya said

"It's to get away from his mother"Nori said

"That explains it"Aiya said

 **They got into Ryota's room and she placed the box onto's Ryota's desk**

"Ryota-kun I hope you get better"Aiya said

"You already confessed to me and now I need to tell you something. I love you"Aiya said, she kissed his forehead.

 **Nori and Aiya left Ryota's room**

"Where did you guys go?"Yamato asked

"Aiya-San made some biscuits for Ryota so we snuck in to give them to him"Nori said

"Hmm anyway Aiya-chan a girl called Kaoru is here to see you."Yamato said

"Ok, thanks"Aiya said

 **She met up with Kaoru**

"Kaoru-chan, nice to meet you"Aiya said

"You too Aiya-San but I'm sorry about Ryota-San"Kaoru said

"It's ok, he's just sleeping. It's possible that he may have amnesia but I'll help him. He's my husband and I'm always there for him"Aiya said

"wow, I wish I had the same romance with Itsuki."Kaoru said

"Hey guys Ryota's awake!"Ryo yelled

 **They ran to his room, they saw him with Miho**

"Ryota? What are you doing with Miho?"Nori asked

"She's my girlfriend, Nori"Ryota said

"No she's not"Nori said

"Yeah besides you don't have a girlfriend"Yamato said

"But when I was asleep, I felt like someone kissed me and I saw this box of cookies, and Miho told me that it was her who made them"Ryota said

"Ryota-kun..."Aiya said

"Hmm, who's she? Is she you're girlfriend Nori?"Ryota asked

"Ryota-kun, you jerk!"Aiya yelled and she ran away

"Dude, you forgot Aiya-chan?!"Yamato asked

"Aiya?"Ryota asked

"Guys lets go. Aiya-San is hurting and we need to be there for her"Nori said

"Yeah"Ryo said

 **They began to leave the room**

"I just don't get it, during high school Aiya was the only thing that he had on his mind"Yamato asked

 **They left the room and reunited with Aiya**

"She was on my mind?"Ryota asked

"Satoru-sama who are you going believe? Them or your girlfriend?"Miho asked

"They're my friends and besides my heart just began beating when that Aiya girl came"Ryota said

"Uh"Miho stumbled

"It's felt like I was in love with her"Ryota said

"oh that's just silly, you love me"Miho said

"Um, hey Miho could you make another batch of these cookies, they're really good"Ryota said

"Oh course"Miho said

 **With Aiya**

"You ok?"Nori asked

"Yeah but it's impossible that Ryota-kun would fully forget me. He loves to much just to forget"Aiya said

"Yeah"Ryo said

"Thats what I was like. Dudes he would never leave her alone. When we were meant to go Hawaii we went to that camp sight. And before Summer came he get bugging Aiya-chan."Yamato said

"Yeah, he even waited for me for four hours in the snow"Aiya said

"Four hours?"Nori asked

"He waited for you?!"Ryo asked

"The Ryota I know would just be all like 'screw dis' but he didn't"Yamato said

"Yeah. Hey where's Kaoru-chan?"Aiya asked

"Oh I think she went skiing"Miho said

"In this weather?"Aiya asked

"She said the more snow the better"Miho said

"Ok I need to go and find her"Aiya said

"But she could be lying"Ryo said

"Just in case she is, I need you guys to check the rest but if she's not I need to go outside"Aiya said

 **She went outside and began to look for Kaoru, the guys were also looking for her inside meanwhile Miho made some cookies and handed them to Ryota. He bit one but it tastes different**

"Miho, did you bake the first set? Be honest"Ryota said

"Uh eh er"Miho stumbled

"Miho, you bastard. We found Kaoru-chan, she's fine."Yamato said

"Why are you angry about that?"Ryota asked

"Because Miho said she went skiing and Aiya-chan is outside in the snowstorm"Yamato said

 **Ryota's heart began beating**

"Ryota, go after her"Nori said

"But I don't know her"Ryota said

"You will and you do. She was worried about you the most"Nori said

 **Ryota got out of his bed and walked to Nori**

"You sure I'll remember her?"Ryota asked

"Positive"Nori said

 **Ryota went after Aiya and he found her unconscious in the snow. He bridal carried her to a cabin and he turned on the fire. Aiya woke up**

"Ryota-kun"Aiya said

"You're ok. That's good"Ryota said

"Do you remember me?"Aiya asked

"Huh?"Ryota asked

"Oh I guess you don't. Ok well I wish you'll be ok with your new memories"Aiya said

 **Ryota hugged her**

"How could I ever forget you"Ryota asked

"Eh?"Aiya asked

"Yes I did forget you but when I was rescuing you, my head got hit a tree branch and I got my memories back"Ryota said

"Ryota-kun"Aiya said

"I love you"Ryota said

"I love you too"Aiya said

 **Ryota smiled at her and she smiled back**


	20. Aiya's suprise

**Ryota and Aiya were asleep in their house but Aiya woke up and ran to the toilet. Ryota then woke up**

"Man Aiya's really sick"Ryota said

"I hope she'll get better"Ryota said

Aiya walked out of the bath room and she fainted

"Aiya!"Ryota yelled

 **They went to a hospital and Ryota was waiting out side of her room. Nori, Ryo and Yamato arrived**

"Is she ok?"Yamato asked

"I don't know. Aiya been feeling sick lately so I brought her here"Ryota said

"Hey Ryota you and Aiya are married"Yamato said

"Yeah?"Ryota asked

"So when are you going to do it?"Yamato asked, Ryota blushed

"That's none of your business!"Ryota yelled

"Man you don't have to yell!"Yamato yelled back

 **Ryota opened Aiya's door and ran towards her**

"Aiya! You ok?"Ryota asked and he placed his hand on Aiya's cheek

"Yeah but Ryota-kun, I need to tell you something"Aiya said

"No, you can't tell them that you and I"Ryota whispered

"Oh you must be the husband"The doctor said

"Oh Doctor"Ryota said

"Um Ryota, you left the door open"Ryo said

"That because this is important. Aiya"Ryota said

"Ok, Ryota-kun, I'm pregnant"Aiya said

"Eh?! You're pregnant? That's amazing!"Ryota said

"Thank you"Aiya said

"Congrats you two"Ryo said

"I guess they did do it. Congrats dude."Yamato said

"Yeah congratulations"Nori said

 **At Ryota's house. Seiji, Yuki, Nori, Yamato and Ryo are there**

"So Aiya's going to be a mum."Seiji said

"Yeah, it's exciting and scary"Aiya said

"Way to go tiger"Yamato said to Ryota

"Eh?"Ryota asked

"Aiya-chan said that she's pregnant so that answers my question"Yamato said

"What question?"Aiya asked

"He asked if you and I were ever going to do it"Ryota said

"Well we did. Since we're going to be parents. Ah crap!"Aiya yelled

"What?! What's wrong?"Ryota asked

"I didn't tell Mum, Dad and Tsubasa that I'm pregnant."Aiya said

"Ah shoot! Mother was alright with you two being husband and wife but I don't think she'll be happy that they're going to have a child"Yuki said

"Ah shoot"Ryota said

"It's fine. She doesn't scare me"Aiya said, Ryota smiled at her

"That's the Aiya I know and love"Ryota said

"Hey Aiya, do you want me to drive you and Ryota to your parents house?"Seiji asked

"Ryota-kun?"Aiya asked

"It would have less people looking at us so sure"Ryota said

Seiji drove Ryota and Aiya to her parents house.

"Oh Aiya, and Mr Ryota?!"Mrs Fukao asked

"Hey we need a family meeting"Aiya said

 **They sat at a table**

"So what is it? Why do we need a family meeting?"Mr Fukao asked

"Dad, Mum, Tsubasa. Please don't hate Ryota-kun for this but I'm pregnant"Aiya said

"Wha! You're going to have a child?"Mrs Fukao asked

"Yeah"Aiya said

"Awesome I'm going to be an uncle"Tsubasa said

"We're going to be grandparents"Mr Fukao said

"Our daughter is making her own family"Mrs Fukao said

"Wait! So you're not mad at me?"Ryota asked

"Of course not, having children is natural for married couples"Mrs Fukao said

 **Ryota and Aiya looked at each other and smiled. They went to a park to meet up with Seiji**

"So if it's natural for married couples to have children do you think that Seiji and Yuki-San will have one?"Aiya asked

"Who knows?"Ryota said

"No she can't"Seiji said

"Eh?"Ryota and Aiya asked

"We went to a hospital to check and it turns out that Yuki can't so we're thinking of adopting"Seiji said

"Oh well good luck Toshio"Ryota said

"Thanks"Seiji said

 **At Ryota's house. Aiya was getting ready for bed but a maid then arrived**

"Mistress I placed a bucket against your side of the bed just in case you're feeling sick"she said

"Thank you"Aiya said, she placed her hands on her stomach

"You ok?"Ryota asked

"Yeah I'm fine"Aiya said

"Hey when it's time will you be alright?"Ryota asked

"No because I heard that hurts but it's worth it for a child"Aiya said

"Oh ok good night"Ryota said

"Good night"Aiya said

 **The next day Ryota and Aiya were on their way to college**

"Hey Aiya-chan, you're pretty brave enough to come to college"Yamato said

"Even though it's sensible to stay home, I promised my parents I'll have a great education"Aiya said

"Hey Ryota did you ever break up with Miho?"Yamato asked

"Huh? Oh shoot! I forgot all about that"Ryota said

"Huh?"Aiya asked

"Turns out Kaoru-chan was just fine. Miho lied"Yamato said

"But I nearly died"Aiya said

"Hi Satoru-sam-Ah!"Miho screamed, Ryota, Yamato and Aiya were angry at her

"So what's with the scary faces?"Miho asked

"First you made it look like my wife was kissing someone else, then you placed the red card in her locker, you made us fall down those stairs and you lied to my wife to go out in a snow storm that nearly killed her. When is it going to end?"Ryota asked

"But we're still together right?"Miho asked

"No! You're crazy. I told you before and I'll tell you again. Aiya is a better person then you"Ryota said

"But I loved you ever since I elementary"Miho asked

"Please stay away from me and Aiya."Ryota said

"Fine!"Miho said and she walked away

"How did you know about that red card?"Aiya asked

"I found it in your bag and found her fingerprints"Ryota said

"And that fall you two did?"Yamato asked

"I saw her shoe"Ryota said

"Now that she brought up elementary, I do remember a blonde girl head over feels for Ryota but he said that she's not his type"Yamato said

"She wasn't that attractive either"Ryota said

"Oh"Aiya said

"So names. I've been thinking of well two names."Ryota said

"Wow due to all the excitement I forgot about names"Aiya said

"If it's a girl Usagi but if it's a bloke, Ayato."Ryota said

"I like those names and Ayato is kinda like combining our names"Aiya said

"Yeah"Ryota said


End file.
